


A Frank Discovery

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having telekinesis is always a touchy subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frank Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> For Lory, who came up with the initial idea in the first place!

"Sir?"

Forcing his eyes open, he looked up. He hadn't registered that she had knocked on the wall or that he had even fallen asleep. The office was dark except for the faint light coming in from the hallway, and it took a bit for his sleepy eyes to adjust. What time is it?

4:55 AM. Fuck. "Come in."

Sally slipped in, closing the door behind her and flicking on the light. In her hand was a paper bag, presumably full of coffee mugs and pastries, most likely cold by now. Blinking rapidly, Lestrade leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms and lightly popping his back. Damn. He found himself sleeping at the office more these days.

"Why are you here? It's almost five. I was worried since you didn't reply to my texts. I called Amy, and she said you're here."

Lestrade glanced at his phone. It was dead. "Ah... Sorry. Finishing up on papers, fell asleep..."

The grunt of disapproval that vibrated from Sally made him freeze. Well, great. "Forgot."

"Right. As if lying around me would do you any good." She nonchalantly let the bag go, which dropped a couple of inches before shakily stopping mid-air. It hung there for a couple seconds before drifting over to the desk. "So tell me the truth."

The bag unraveled, and a coffee soon came to rest in Lestrade's hand. He hesitated for several seconds before resigning. It's not like he could hide much from Sally. "Amy and I fought again over my..." He glanced at Sally to see her reaction, but got none. "She reminded me  _again_  that if I ever hurt her or the child, she'll... you know."

He sipped on his coffee, reeling back at the heat of it. Okay, so definitely not as cold.

Sally shook her head. "Seriously, she needs to calm down. Damn Regulars."

Damn Regulars, indeed. Lestrade brushed several papers off his desk before booting up his computer. He really needed to clean.

As it slowly loaded, the laptop buzzed faintly. Papers lifted effortlessly off the desk and started to rotate in a circle around it. Sally sat back to watch. "Finally," she muttered. He always made a show of cleaning this way. "How's she, anyway?"

"Doing well. Blood tests came back, and everything looks great." He sighed happily. "Three more months."

"Amy still want the sex to be a surprise?"

"Yeah. Bit better that way, she says."

Empty wrappers were flung into the trash, papers were alphabetized and filed away, and Lestrade had pulled everything out of his desk when his office door burst open.

"Sir-" one of the newest police constables blurted before freezing. Lestrade also froze, every single pen, pencil, paperclip, and other miscellaneous office supplies suspended in mid-air. 

Dimmock backed up. Telekinesis. Powerful telekinesis at that. Telekinesis was automatically labeled dangerous after a certain level, and Dimmock was pretty sure carrying a hell of a lot of office supplies counted as being powerful. Lestrade had the capabilities to squeeze someone's heart until it burst, or snap bones in half, or...

"G-Give your card..."

Lestrade let out a large groan, letting everything drop, which caused Sally to duck and cover away from the rain of pens. He pulled his card out of his wallet and handed it over. It wasn't like he could refuse without going to jail. "You don't even need my card."

Dimmock shakily accepted the card and examined it. C-80-D. What? Why? He silently handed the card back. A Detective Sergeant? What was the superintendent even thinking? He studied Lestrade carefully before sighing and walking away. Well, if the Boss found something special in the guy...

Lestrade sighed back. Those cards were such shit. "Anyway, where were we?"

"I was just about to ask about possible baby names."

"Perfect." He closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can expand on this some more! Really do. It's fun to write. And I have a really awesome cheerleader ;)


End file.
